


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Song: The Grounder Anthem

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [32]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language lyrics for the Grounder Anthem from the CW'sThe 100.
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 4





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Song: The Grounder Anthem

My Body Bleeds

TRANSLATION  
_Ai Medo Drein Au_

And will you take

TRANSLATION  
_Yumi na teik_

A life with me?

TRANSLATION  
_Won sonraun au?_

A body’s hollow

TRANSLATION  
_Medo ste thonken_

A body bleeds

TRANSLATION  
_Medo drein au_

We live as one

TRANSLATION  
_Oso kik raun_

We live alone

TRANSLATION  
_Ogeda, soulou_

I am your soldier

TRANSLATION  
_Ai laik yu gona_

I will atone

TRANSLATION  
_Ai na get raun, you_

And will you take

TRANSLATION  
_Yumi na teik_

A life with me?

TRANSLATION  
_Won sonraun au?_

My soul moves on

TRANSLATION  
_Ai keryon gyon op_

My soul is freed

TRANSLATION  
_Ai keryon g’ breik au_

After the storm

TRANSLATION  
_Pas skaikrasha_

A lightning flash

TRANSLATION  
_Klin tristraka_

With all the world

TRANSLATION  
_En houd don gon_

Reduced to ash

TRANSLATION  
_Hosh trashsaka_

And will you take

TRANSLATION  
_Yumi na teik_

A life with me?

TRANSLATION  
_Won sonraun au?_

This world will burn

TRANSLATION  
_Houd na fleim daun_

Save what you need

TRANSLATION  
_Bed’ ge jok au_

I am fearless

TRANSLATION  
_Ai nou fir raun_

I aim to fight

TRANSLATION  
_Ai mana jomp in_

I aim to die

TRANSLATION  
_Ai mana wan op_

You’re in my sight

TRANSLATION  
_Ai don sin y'in_

And will you take

TRANSLATION  
_Yumi na teik_

A life with me?

TRANSLATION  
_Won sonraun au?_

Blood must have blood

TRANSLATION  
_Jus drein jus daun_

My body bleeds

TRANSLATION  
_Ai medo drein au_

**Author's Note:**

> Translating songs is the most difficult thing I have to do. Translating songs that already rhyme and scan in English makes it ever so much more difficult. I understand that writers that get the opportunity to write song lyrics want to do their best, but when the whole thing is going to be translated (if you happen to be a TV writer or a future TV writer), I beg you: Just give the conlanger a gist of what you want the song to say and let them write the lyrics. _PLEASE!_ It would make life so, so much easier...
> 
> As you may be able to surmise by reviewing the lyrics, the meaning of the translated line and the English line doesn't always line up, but usually the whole meaning of a couplet is there in the couplet.
> 
> I believe I created _tristraka_ for this song. I still think that's a rather evocative term for "lightning".


End file.
